It is sometimes necessary to remove one or more vertebrae, or a portion of the vertebrae, from the human spine in response to various pathologies. For example, one or more of the vertebrae may become damaged as a result of tumor growth, or may become damaged by trauma or other events. Excision of at least a portion of the vertebral body is typically referred to as a corpectomy or vertebrectomy procedure. An implant may be placed within the intervertebral space between the remaining vertebrae to provide structural support and stability to the spine. In some instances, the implant inserted between the vertebrae is designed to facilitate fusion between the remaining vertebrae. In other instances, the implant is designed to replace the function of the excised vertebral body and discs.
Many implants are known in the art for use in association with a corpectomy procedure. One class of implants is configured to directly replace the removed vertebra or vertebrae. Another class of implants is configured for insertion into the intervertebral space in a collapsed state and then expanded once properly positioned within the intervertebral space between the remaining adjacent vertebrae. The use of expandable implants may be advantageous since a smaller incision is required to insert the implant into the intervertebral space. Additionally, expandable implants may assist with restoring proper loading to the spinal anatomy and achieving more secure fixation of the implant. Implants which include insertion and expansion members that have a narrow profile may also provide clinical advantages.
In some instances, the cavity or void left when a vertebral body or portion of a vertebral body is removed is filled with a bone graft and/or bone cement or paste to provide support and stability to the spinal column. Osteosynthesis instrumentation is sometimes used to prevent relative movement between the adjacent unaffected vertebrae. However, most of these devices are relatively expensive to manufacture and can be difficult to use.
There remains a need for improved surgical devices and methods for use in the replacement of one or more vertebral bodies or other orthopedic structures.